


Lightning (Strikes Twice)

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew lightning was dangerous. Knew that, for all its beauty and wonder, it could be harmful. Deadly. He already knew that foxes and wolves don’t mix too well. <br/>He just wish that someone would have told him that lightning strikes twice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning (Strikes Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sadness, Break ups, heart break, lonelieness.
> 
> Inspired by 'Lightning' by Little Mix.

Lightning. It’s beautiful, enchanting, powerful. Powerful, fascinating… dangerous… just like her. Lightning lights up the darkness, and is exhilarating and wonderful and frightening in the way that it presents itself. Just like she was. It brightens up her dark skies and then…. It’s gone.  
Just like her.  
He knew lightning was dangerous. Knew that, for all its beauty and wonder, it could be harmful. Deadly. He already knew that foxes and wolves don’t mix too well.   
He just wish that someone would have told him that lightning strikes twice.

Kira Yukimura came into his life like...well, lightning. She was there suddenly, lighting up dark days that had seemed to loom around him forever. She was a source of energy- both literally and figuratively. She was warm, radiant with kindness and intelligence and strength. She was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.  
After everything that had happened- Kate Argent coming back, finding out that Peter was the benefactor, discovering that both Derek and Chris were leaving Beacon Hills for an unknown period of time, Allison….  
She was the light. She was his beacon, no unintended, that guided him through the shit show that is his life.   
And, like, lightning, she was gone. Almost without warning. Just like a storm, she was there and then she was gone. The irony is that, with his lightning gone, the storm clouds rolled again. She was gone, and so was the light. No wonder everything seems a bit darker than before.   
Like lightning, she was back. Lightning strikes twice. And he wishes that he could say that he had forgotten about her. That when she left that day, he didn’t think about her. Striked her name from his memory, deleted her from his life completely.Wished loving her and wanting her and missing her didn’t tear him apart. Wishes that he could say that hearing her name doesn't fill him with a bitter mixture of this…. This pleasure and pain. That when he kisses her this time, he's thought it all through and is totally fine with this.  
But he is Scott McCall, and he does his best not to lie.   
And that’d be a blatant on.   
So when Kira Yukimura shows up to his college dorm three years later, looking as beautiful and majestic and striking as ever, he wishes he wasn’t enchanted by those eyes that he got to know so long ago. Wishes he didn’t have the urge to kiss her, knowing that the skies that were previously starting to clear up would soon be flooded by dark storm clouds if history repeated itself with her, wishes he had shelter from the rainstorm that is their seemingly hopeless love affair. But, more than anything, Scott McCall wishes that he sincerely wishes that he didn’t love her again….  
But he does.


End file.
